1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device, a control method of a printing device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
CMYK four-color printing (full-color printing) is common in the printing industry. Full-color printing, however, is accompanied with a high cost because color materials (toner or ink) for four colors are required. In such a situation, N-color printing is now drawing attention (N is two or more and not more than M−1 where M is the number of color materials that can be loaded on the printing device. For example, N is 2 or 3 for a four-color printing device).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-003084 discloses a two-color printing technique. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-003084, a user selects two colors and performs printing using the two colors.
However, it is a burden for the user to select N colors that are most suitable for use in printing. If, for example, the document to be printed has 90 pages, the user must determine which N colors are most suitable, referring to the 40-page document. The present invention therefore automatically determines the most suitable N colors for the image data that has been input when performing N-color printing of the input image data by analyzing the information of the input image data. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a printing device that performs N-color printing of the image data based on the result of determination.